MLP:FIM my ending
by MLPFAN12
Summary: The canon ending to MLP:FIM made me sad almost cried a few times then did but its mostly centered around Twilight then later my OC Purple Artist who the 2 become friends and i hope you like it and done my best to keep it clean which i think it's all clean which i read and tripled checked to make sure and theres no violence.


A shift in change. After princess Twilight Sparkle was coroneted to be the new ruler of Equestria where she had to leave Ponyville which she didn't want to leave her friends but they made a council of friendship where they meet once a month. In Canterlot she was sad where she wished she could tell Celestia and Luna that they could be her royal advisors instead of going to retirement or have Luna as a royal mail pony and Celestia as a ambassador of friendship with Spike. The mane 6 visited her but when they got there she already teleported to Seashore Sholes retirement community to visit the 2 royal sisters well ex royalty which she think they'll get bored just being in a room probably playing cards or gardening or fishing which she thinks they might get bored quick. At Seashore Sholes Celestia and Luna were sitting on the beach watching the waves come in and out where they were use of being royalty but getting use of change they have to get use to of doing almost nothing where they ruled Equestria for 10,000 years even though Celestia had to banish Luna to the moon due to she turned into Nightmare Moon because ponies gave her no credit and so but only praised her sister for raising the sun so the ponies can play and crops and grow. On the shore she sat down next to them where Luna said "Ah Twilight Sparkle how is it to be ruler so far?" she said to Twilight on how it is to rule Equestria so far where it only been a few hours. Twilight told them that it's hard where she had to sign off like a thousand things where she asked them for help where it's harder than it in Canterlot castle Celestia said "We leave home for a day and my little protege already needs help. Ok Twilight what kinda help do you need as were here to help you?" she said to him saying that they were only gone for a day but she already needs help. Twilight told them that she through being a princess would've been easy but needs help but she then appointed Celestia to be co ruler of Equestria and Luna as the royal mail pony due to she loves the post office. The throne room was changed where Celestia's old throne was restored but it was next to Twilight Sparkle's throne where at night on the balcony Twilight looked at the stars knowing that being a princess that she'll be immortal but she'll dearly miss her friends when they pass where Celestia told her that she ain't immortal where she might live a little longer than her friends by a few hundred years but not eternity but she misses her old friends that passed but that's a ten thousand years ago. Several months passed where she started to get a hang of being ruler so Celestia told her that she and Luna will be getting back to retirement but Twilight begged her to stay where she don't know anyone to take over if she gets sick or suddenly passes where she doesn't have any foals where the first born or one of them can take over. Luna came into the throne room where she gave them a letter where it's important where it's a diplomatic meeting where it'll be important where if she fails it where it might lead to Equeastria's first world war so Celestia gave her pointers but it's hard but she know Twilight can do it. A week later the diplomatic meeting was a success but soon Celestia mysteriously disappeared where she wasn't at Seashore Sholes but Luna didn't see her where she might be out taking a stroll but probably didn't want to leave a note or out taking in the sights from the top of the castle. Celestia was actually kidnapped by Tirek family when she was asleep but don't know where to look so Twilight summoned her friends where they got to go and find Celestia but Equestria is a big place where it might be impossible to find her so Twilight had the E.U.P (Earth Unicorn Pegasus) guards to help find her but it took all the horsepower (manpower) to find Celestia where they looked every where but it took a week to find her. A squad of royal guards found her where she was cold and weak where she was growing weaker every second so they teleported her back to Canterlot to the hospital. She told them about Tirek's family where there seeking revenge so Twilight had the E.U.P on high alert and doubled the patrols even sent a few to other Equestrian towns like Ponyville, Appaloosas and so on but the Crystal Empire was already secured with the Crystal royal guards. A week later in the throne room while signing off of a few things the door busted down where it was a tall centaur where the ponies in the room ran away but the 2 guards and Twilight but the 2 guards were tossed aside so princess Twilight Sparkle was alone but there were more guards trotting there way to her. The centaur was strong but think he was superior to Twilight but she used her powers and turned him into stone where the guards were late to help. The mane 5 got there but they were also late to the fight where but Spike was busy in the dragon lands with diplomatic meetings with Princess Ember so he didn't find out until he got back. While walking down the street she seen so many ponies with there kids where it's like her entire family have children besides her parents where Shining Armor and Cadance have Flurry Heart but she don't. She then bumped into a pony unicorn but he asked if she's ok and didn't mean into running into a princess and apologized for it a thousand times over but Twilight told her not to worry about it. She then told him that she never seen him before and she lives in Canterlot again but he told her that he's a freelance artist where he drifts from cities and towns where he use to live in Sire's Hollow but his parents died and Celestia adopted him to be her son. She asked on what happened to his parents but he told her that it's very sensitive but when they were out walking a group of Timberwolves killed them and shocking that his mother was a Pegasus and father a unicorn. She asked on what he means that he inherited his mother's wings and father's horn so he's a alicorn. She asked him out on a date which he suddenly answered with a yes where at night there were 2 royal guards with spears but they wouldn't allow him to enter but she came out and ordered them to stand down and the 2 went to a restaurant. The 2 hit it off where after dinner the 2 went to a park and enjoyed the night sky where she asked if he has anywhere to go but he told her that he has no home and usually sleeps in a tent so she told him to move in to the castle and she won't take no for a answer. With Canterlot on high alert to watch out for more centaurs that might attack she gave him a crystal and a badge where he can freely explore the castle where she started to take a liking to him. On there 3rd date the 2 blushed at each other where the 2 have a small box where they proposed to each other simultaneously and the 2 accepted. There was soon another royal wedding which wasn't interrupted by any changelings that haven't changed or centaurs where it was like the entire city showed up for the wedding where even Cadance and Shining Armor showed even he told him to take care of his sister. The 2 then asked of what there going to do now so Twilight told Purple Artist (my alicorn oc) that Celestia will still be in charge of the school of magic where maybe he can open a school of art so he did. Before he did she told him that soon there going to have a foal which she now has a heir to the throne and the 2 kissed before she headed back to the castle. While walking a decade later during the friendship council Pinkie Pie colt L'il Cheese played with Twilight's foals where to them nothing really happened since then. The mane 5 then asked on how the princesses are doing so Twilight told them that Celestia is her co ruler and Luna loves the post office and they told her the school of friendship doesn't feel the same without her. At night Twilight pranced around the halls where she misses her old life where from protégé, then princess of friendship, to principal to ruler of Equestria but she opened up the door to there bedroom where she seen her husband sleeping and there foals sleeping on him so she smiled and walked off. Spike asked her what's wrong due to she's sad where she asked him if he misses his old life where he told her he does from time to time. She then asked if he would like to return to Ponyville where he told her he misses Ponyville and misses Rarity as well. In the morning she told Celestia that she wants to go back to teaching friendship and she can resume being controller of Equestria where Celestia then asked that when she said yes she was also nervous and she don't want to outlive her friends for a few thousand years where she want to lead a normal life not sit on a throne go to my friends funerals and sit there for 3-5 thousand years or more. She then done a spell which restored her crown which she gave Celestia her regalia back also to Luna as well also there powers to raise the moon and sun. Back in Ponyville they moved back into the castle of friendship which they bought from the town which became a tourist attraction and Starlight was now the school counselor again but Trixie tried to take over the school to teach the students how to be great and take over Equestria but Twilight sent her to the moon for a thousand years giving her temporarily immortally. Twilight was now happy being back where she belonged close to her friends but to her it was only her and Pinkie who are married to stallions and have foals but a week after moving Rarity and Spike gotten married but also Rainbow Dash and Sorian as well. Fluttershy and Applejack aren't married where Applejack helps her brother run Sweet Apple Acres with his wife Sugar Belle and son named Big Sugar but she was happy. Every morning after she and her husband departs she and the mane 5 hang out and teach where her friends convinced her to have her husband to expand and come teach at the school so every morning and evening he don't have to teleport to Canterlot every morning and night where he'll be next door. She told them that he's a sweet and cutie pie where while sleeping he puts his wing over her to keep her warn and if she sad he finds a way to cheer her up where he always puts her and there children before others even though he doesn't help his brother "Base" a baseball player but he thinks he's better and superior to his little brother. She also told them that she'll ask him later but even though she's happy where her friends are but even though Canterlot was her hometown but she belongs in Ponyville where it was neat for Celestia and Luna's crowns to fuse together but she was sad where she had to move away but happy that everything is back to normal. Back in the castle of friendship she convinced Purple Artist to move his job to the school but he had a friend take over where he was also happy being in the same place where his wife is down the hall from his class and him and the mane 5 became friends with him. 


End file.
